Danny Phantom and the Ghost of Peace
by whitefire33
Summary: a long time family friend of the Fenton's, Haley Gordon, goes to a reunion at the Fenton's house and accidentally gets ghost powers. first chapter takes place a year before Danny gets his ghost powers. no flames, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! now editted :D
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom and the Ghost of Peace

Chapter 1

A car rushing down a road was headed into Amity Park. A family of four inside, a mom, a dad, and two daughters from a neighboring town called Brightdale. One daughter is thirteen, and the other daughter is eight. The thirteen year old had long dark purple hair, wearing a bright green tank top with a black jacket over it with light washed jeans and white Nike sneakers. The eight year old looked a bit like the older sister except had short lighter purple hair, wearing a long pink T-shirt with a pink heart on it and wearing black leggings underneath them with ballet flats. The eldest daughter was arguing with the mother while the other daughter was watching something on the back of the father's seat. The father being smart was trying not to get involved in the argument. The daughter continued to complain

"Mom, why do I always have to go to these stupid reunions? I mean I'm usually the only teenager there. There's no point in me going."

"Well you're grounded anyway; there would be nothing else for you to do at home. And Jack and Maddie have been dying to see you and Alexa. So please, Haley, just, try to be nice for a change and not grumpy. For me?" Haley put on a fake smile to please her mom.

"Thank you." She said. As soon as she turned back around, Haley wiped the smile off her face. Her sister, Alexa, looked at her and said,

"Oh come on, going to the annual Fenton reunion is always fun, don't you like hearing Uncle Jack's ghost hunting stories?"

"Okay, one; he's not our uncle, he's our close family friend. Two, I got sick of his stories once I was eleven, when I finally grew up. And three, the reunion has never been fun for me; it's just a waste of time."

"The only reason why you're so grumpy is because you're boyfriend Danny's not going to be there." Alexa teased

"He's not my boyfriend!" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh yes he is." Alexa argued

"Oh, no he's not!" Haley barked back. And for the next couple of minutes, the argument went on just like that.

"That's enough!" her mother yelled. The two girls both stopped arguing and stared at their mother. She was fuming and you could see a vein popping out of her neck.

"If you two don't stop arguing, you're both going to be grounded for the next two months!" the two girls looked at each other then back at their mother. They both nodded in agreement. After that threat, it was silent in the car. Several minutes passed and they finally arrived to a redesigned apartment building with the words "Fenton works" along the side of the building. The father stopped the car so the rest of the family could go inside while the father tried to find a parking spot. When Haley got out of the car and looked up at the apartment building, she sighed; trying to get the grumpiness out of her. _Well, that failed_ she thought to herself she then looked back at her dad who tried to put on a supporting face on saying

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you do, but it's only for a couple of hours, I think you can handle that." she appreciated that her dad was on her side and didn't want to be here either. Unfortunately, the advice didn't do anything to help her feel any less grumpy. As soon as she turned around to walk up the stone stairs, the door swung open, and her mom was already hugging the head goof of the family, Jack Fenton. He was wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, which was totally horrifying to look at. He then noticed Haley walking up the stairs and took her arm and dragged her in the house and gave her his usual bear hugs. She was suffocating over the stench of the jumpsuit and not being able to breathe properly. When he let go, she was breathing heavily. She then felt a hand on her shoulder; she was hoping it was someone she wouldn't mind looking at. She was sort of right. It was the goof's wife, Maddie Fenton. She was wearing a slim light blue jump suit with her hood down so you could see her purple eyes and her shoulder length brown hair. She was still obsessed with hunting host like Jack was, but at least she didn't suffocate her or ramble on about her ghost hunting stories. The one thing she didn't like about Maddie the most though was her constant babying. As soon as she was breathing regularly again, Maddie said

"Hi sweetie!" she said in a high-pitched voice just like any other mom. She then pinched her cheeks like she would with a baby.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, good seeing you." she tried saying while still being pinched by her. She finally let go and she now had hand marks where she was being pinched.

"Oh you know me better than that; you can just call me Maddie. Don't be so formal, we're basically family."

"Of course," Haley said trying not to act crept out. "Anyway, Mrs.-Maddie," Haley corrected "is Danny going to be joining us?" She asked. Maddie then looked a bit upset. She answered,

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie-pie, he's not coming this year, and you just missed him leave a couple of minutes ago." Haley then looked seriously bummed. Maddie then continued, "But don't worry, you still have us." she said with a smile. Haley smiled back, sort of.

_Oh that's just great, I'm spending my Friday night with a bunch of old timers, Danny's annoying older sister Jazz who thinks she's an adult, and Alexa._ She thought miserably. While in thought, Maddie managed to drag the annoyed Haley to a table where Jack was telling one of his 'famous' ghost hunting stories. All Haley could think about was how to get out of there. Then one of the adults that was also at the little get together came over and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

_Finally, he's now my favorite person here._ She said to herself.

"Jack, you seemed to have run out of Sprite, do you have anymore?"

"Well of course I do, I'll-" Jack was about to suggest getting more before Haley interrupted him saying

"_I'll_ get it." emphasizing on the I'llpart. Jack turned his attention to her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," reassuring Jack, "I mean, I wouldn't want to keep all these people waiting to hear the rest of your great, action-pact filled story." Jack then smiled getting a bit of a big head.

"Really? But you will miss the end." Jack pointed out.

"Uh," Haley looked around, "I'll have Alexa here fill me in as soon as I get back. Just tell me where the soda is."

"Okay, it's down stairs in the basement in the big closet, you can't miss it."

"You can count on me." Haley said and she quickly left the table, when she was out of sight, she sighed in relief and slowly wandered around. She was trying to remember which door led to the basement. After trying a couple of doors, she finally found the door. She walked down a couple of flight of steps and entered the basement. It looked more like a scientist's lab. No, it looked more like a mad scientist's lab. It was big, there were beakers and funnels all around and other science equipment and chemicals she couldn't recognize. She saw a huge door in the back of the room. It was an octagon shaped door with black and yellow lines on it.

_Could that be the closet Jack was talking about?_ She thought. Before that, she'd thought she should look through the other cabinets first, she was a bit curious what else they keep down here. There were two cabinets on each side of the lab. On the right side, one was locked, and the other had a bunch of junk in it. On the left side, there was an empty cabinet, and the last remaining one had chemicals and samples that moved around inside their containers that crept her out. There still wasn't any Sprite or any type of soda anywhere. So all that was left was that one door at the other side of the basement.

She got up from where she was on the floor (since she was kneeling to look in the cabinet) to look for a knob or handle to open it; it was a sliding door by the looks of it. She looked for a button, she went to the right of the door and there were controls and in the mix there was a big red button. She pressed it, and she jumped because the door made a loud noise when it opened. It was dark on the inside. She went in; she looked for a light switch. She found a button that said 'ON'. So she pressed it and then the whole interior of the 'closet' glowed red. Then she felt a shock hit her and it crept up her spine and throughout her whole body. She was in so much pain, that she collapsed.

When she woke up, her head felt heavy and it was pounding a bit. She put her hand to her head; she then realized when trying to focus her vision that she was wearing a new outfit. She was wearing what looked to be black fingerless biker gloves. She went from her hand to her arm and she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath a black halter-top. She was also wearing a white mini skirt with a diagonal black stripe across it with black leggings and tall white boots. She then started to try to get up, it was a hard and painful process, but she got up. For some odd reason she felt like she was growing taller and taller. She decided to look down and was shocked to see herself floating in mid air. She screeched a bit. Then she was thinking of how to get down and a moment later she fell and landed on her butt. She pushed some hair that was in her face out of the way. She realized something different about her hair, she looked closely at her hair, it wasn't her usual dark purple almost black color anymore, it was now light gray!

"Huh! What the heck happened to my hair!" she exclaimed out loud. She got up and went to a nearby mirror on the wall. She looked at herself. Her hair was almost snow white. She was now panicking; she then looked at her eyes, they changed from their dark blue to a shade of turquoise to an almost sea green. She then looked at the rest of her. She was almost glowing; no, she _was _glowing. Light purple? But her hands were glowing the most. Inside her she felt this weird feeling stirring up inside of her. It was a weird kind of energy. She held out her hand in front of her, flabbergasted. Something else happened, the energy around her hand formed some type of beam. It then shattered the glass from the mirror.

"What in the world did I just do?" she said. She heard a knock from the door above her. A voice the asked

"Is everything okay down there?" it sounded like Maddie.

"I can't let her see me like this." she said to herself out loud.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, everything's fine. I'm, just, looking for the soda still."

"You've been down there a while now. Do you want any help?"

"No!" Haley yelled. "I mean, its okay, just go back to your party; I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

"Okay." Maddie said. Haley heard her steps get farther and farther away.

"Phew, that was too close for comfort. Now, to figure out what I've turned into." Haley went back to the now shattered mirror. From one of the pieces still on the mirror, she could see the soda hidden in a big drawer. She walked over to it and tried to pull it open, when she tried, her hand passed right through it. She gasped at the sight. She tried again. The same thing happened; her hand couldn't grab the handle to the drawer.

"Oh, my, god. I'm a, a…ghost." She said. She gasped at her discovery. She looked at the mysterious black and yellow door again. She then thought back to a conversation she was ease dropping on once. Jack was telling her parents about a door that he and Maddie were working on that could open to another realm; he called it the ghost realm. She now understood what happened, she accidentally entered the ghost portal that Jack and Maddie built and when she turned it on, it rearranged her DNA and made her a ghost.

"Wow, I'm a ghost. But what do I do now? I can't go out there looking like this." She heard knocking on the door again; it was Maddie again saying.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" she asked. Haley didn't answer; she didn't know what to say anymore.

"Haley, sweetie," By this time Maddie opened the door and started to walk down the stairs. Haley was now panicking; all she wanted was to be her human self again. She then felt a tingle crossover her body, from her stomach going to her head and to her feet. She squinted her eyes, when the tingling stopped, she opened her eyes and looked at herself, and she was back to normal. She was now more confused than ever.

_How'd I do that? _She asked herself. Maddie then finally reached the lab/basement and looked at Haley.

"Oh, there you are. I was getting worried, and so were your parents. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Uh," Haley thought of an excuse, she then looked at the drawer. She ran to it and took out two liter bottles of Sprite. "I found the drinks everyone wanted."

"Oh, okay. Let's get these upstairs." Maddie said taking the two liters of Sprite from Haley. Before she turned around to go upstairs back to the party, she looked around and looked at the portal; it was still open.

"Did you open the ghost portal?" Maddie asked Haley.

"Me? Oh, no, no, no. I wouldn't dare." Haley said lying through her teeth. She was quite good at that.

"Good, because the ghost portal is still not working properly and is very dangerous."

"You're telling me." Haley mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, let's just go back on up to the party shall we?" Haley suggested and Maddie agreed. She went up the stairs first. Haley followed. Before going up the stairs though, she looked back at the portal. She knew that she couldn't tell anybody what happened down here; _ever_. She looked down at her hand and saw it disappear for a second, and then reappear again. Haley quickly covered her hand and continued to walk back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Some Changes Come Their Way

(So you guys aren't confused, this takes place two years later than last chapter, so Haley has had her powers for more than two years at this point).

Haley and her family are seen in their car like in the beginning of the last chapter; except this time, two huge moving trucks are following them and they had some luggage on the top of their car. They again were headed into Amity Park. After Haley got her powers, she got quieter and quieter and a bit less outgoing because she didn't want anybody getting too close to her and finding out her new secret. She had a close-knit group of friends, she hung out with them sometimes but not as much as she would have wanted to. She had a pretty good amount of free time but didn't want to get too close to her friends. She would draw them in a bit, but then feeling unsure, she would push them back a bit. Not even her parents knew about her powers. The only two people that knew was her little sister, Alexa and her closest friend that she's known since she moved to her old home and was the acceptation to the friend rule, Maggie.

Alexa found out when Haley was still trying to get the hang of controlling her newly found powers. It was when she was on her first mission to stop the Box Ghost. She was coming home and Alexa was waiting in her room in the dark because she had a nightmare and startled Haley when she flew in the window. Ever since then, Alexa has been keeping Haley's secret, but with a price. Whenever she had to get away from her family or something, Alexa was always stuck with making up excuses and Haley in return would pay her $2 every hour Haley was gone which would increase by .50 cents a year. So now it was $3 an hour.

Maggie on the other hand found out without it costing anything. Maggie ever since the accident could tell that Haley was more jittery than usual and would stutter when asked questions about herself. Maggie and Haley were arguing over this concept once a month after the accident (Haley isn't good at hiding things from friends especially Maggie). Then when they were fighting, Ember (knowing Haley being a Halfa) barged in and started saying things to Haley like they knew each other and Haley couldn't get Maggie to leave. So Haley had to transform in front of her. Haley was trying to fight off Ember and was on the verge of losing until Maggie went behind Ember and hit her upside the head with a lamp. That's when their bond became much stronger which helped when Maggie's parents both died in a horrible car crash several months later. Haley being her best friend invited her to become a part of her family and she eventually did. So Haley's parents being good friends with Maggie's parents agreed with Haley to take Maggie under their wing. So Haley and Maggie soon became sisters. So Maggie was with Haley and her family in the car.

Back to reality, the car passed by the billboard saying, "Welcome to Amity Park". Haley was getting a bit nervous. She hasn't been to Amity Park since the accident, being back here brought back the pain, the shock, the mini depression she went through trying to find herself again. Maggie saw her starting to quiver in her seat and laid a comforting hand on her back saying

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine. And this time it's different, I'm here now to help you out." she said smiling. This got Haley to stop quivering and showed a small smile on her face. She mouthed the word 'thank you' and she hugged her best friend/sister. After the car turned another corner, Haley's mother said

"Oh look, we're here!" The father pulled over parallel to a nice looking brick house. It was a three-story house. It looked like it was a fairly new house compared to the rest of the block. Haley looking around the block, feeling a sense that she been here or something.

"Mama, have we been here before?" Alexa tugged at her mother's shirt, who was thinking the same question.

"Why yes sweetie. We are near our good friends, the Fenton's." Haley's mother responded. Just the sound of the name made Haley's hairs stand on end.

_Oh no_, Haley could only think. Then something stopped her from thinking. Her body then was overflowing with warmth when her ghost sense that was a yellow-orange color came out of her mouth. Maggie noticed it and quickly covered Haley's mouth before Haley's parents could see. Maggie the removed her hand and Haley dragged Alexa by the collar of her shirt to her side and knelt down to her level.

"Distraction time Lex. Maggie and I will be back soon. Got it?" Alexa nodded her head. Haley and Maggie then ran to her parents and asked

"Hey mom, dad, can I show Maggie around? I mean she has been nervous about this whole trip." Maggie was about to protest when Haley nudged her side implying her to keep quiet and play along. She continued.

"I mean me being her sister now means having to look out for her and making sure that she is okay. So is it okay? I promise we won't be gone very long." She pleaded while waiting for her parents' answer.

"Sure sweetie, we're just happy that you're finally maturing and taking your responsibilities as a sister seriously." Haley's father said. Haley hugged her parents and grabbed Maggie's arm trudging her along as they ran to find the ghost.

After they turned a corner, they were both in an alleyway. Maggie stepped back from Haley giving her space to do her thing. Haley then stood in her ready position and closed her eyes, light orange rings ran up and down her body; changing Haley into her alter ego she calls The Ghost of Peace. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore in the last chapter except with a brown cloak covering her body. She then opened her eyes and they went from a dark blue to a blue green color. She lifted up the hood that was attached to the cloak to cover her face. She grabbed onto Maggie and together they both flew in the direction where the ghost was located.

After about ten minutes, they stopped near the docks where an old abandoned mattress storage house was (a perfect place for a ghost). Haley let Maggie down on the ground and Haley landed on the ground too after regaining her legs since they disappeared since she was flying so fast. She then put a hand on Maggie's shoulder and they both turned intangible. They peered their heads through the wooden wall and observed what was going on inside. She almost gasped at what she and Maggie were watching. There were two ghosts. One was no one other than Skulker, 'the greatest hunter in the ghost zone'. Whenever Haley saw him she always got really angry because she hated him. Ever since she could remember, he has been hunting her down, wanting to put her head 'above his fireplace as one of his greatest trophies.' (I know, gross). Anyway, there was another ghost there that she surprisingly didn't recognize. And she thought she knew ever ghost in the ghost zone. He looked like he could be her age. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and hair. His big eyes glowed bright green in determination while having a stare down with Skulker.

_Why would Skulker take interest in this ghost?_ Haley started to think. _What was so special about him that made him different from any other ghost? I mean I understand why he's hunting me; I'm the Halfa; the ghost girl._ She said to herself. Haley and Maggie then looked at each other in confusion then faced the two ghosts again to see what would happen next.

Skulker then started to get into his 'zone', focusing only on his prey. He lifted his big and bulky mechanical arm and out of his cufflink came several missiles heading straight for the mystery ghost. He looked like he was about to panic but then started to miss them just by a hair, literally. Not realizing that Skulker was just using that meaningless attack as a diversion, Skulker flew straight for the boy and he punched right in the face causing him to land on the wall behind him. He slowly peeled himself off the wall still a bit dazed from the impact with the stone. She could tell that he was still new to the whole fighting ghosts bit. Which brought back the question in her head as to why Skulker would want to waste his time with this amateur?

Skulker then approached the kid and picked him up by the collar and had a deadly glowing sword up to his throat ready to finish the job. Haley couldn't stand there watching any longer. She turned to Maggie who just nodded her head, understanding what she had to do. They finally stepped into the warehouse and they turned back to being visible again, luckily Skulker and the mystery ghost didn't seem to notice. Haley started to sneak about trying to wait for the best time to intervene. She then heard Skulker say to the poor ghost

"Any last words, ghost boy?" he said evilly while holding a glowing green sword up to the boy's neck. The ghost boy looked like he was ready to give in and on the verge of passing out. Before the boy could answer Haley decided to answer for him.

"Sorry to cut in boys, but you know the rules Skulker," she said then blasted him with his light purple ecto-ray. "You can't hunt any other ghosts until you're off probation." She started charging towards Skulker and her hand started to glow bright purple and then her glowing fist collided with his metallic face, which then sent him flying in the other direction. She then realized when she hit Skulker; the ghost boy was too weak to hold himself up in the air and so he stated to fall. She then swept down quickly to catch him before he went splat on the concrete floor. It was weird, holding him in her arms felt weirdly familiar. She saw that he was struggling to keep consciousness, so she decided to place him down on a mattress lying around. Seeing that he was trying to fight the overcoming darkness, Haley said to him

"You should rest, you definitely deserve it. I'll take it from here." She reassured him and gave him a kind smile. He nodded and decided to stop fighting unconsciousness and blacked out. She got up and turned around when she heard Skulker struggling to get up out of the pile of now broken crates where he had happened to land. She had her serious face on again.

"Who are you wretched ghost?" Skulker said to her. I guess with the hood on he didn't recognize her. So she decided to lift the hood off of her head and reveal herself to him. He first was shocked to see her here, but then that shock went straight to anger. "YOU! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and then I find you picking on that ghost and you know me, I'm the one who's supposed to be keeping the peace between all ghosts."

"You fiend!" He yelled at her. "I'll have your head for this, and I'll-"

"'Put it above your fire place to go along with your collection.' And blah, blah, blah." She said imitating him. "I know, I've heard it all before, but yet, I'm still here kicking your butt." He was now fuming. Haley was enjoying this way too much. "So, are you going to do this the easy way, or the hard way? Because both you and I know how this is going to play out." She said smirking. Skulker stood up in anger and aimed his utility arm at her.

"Okay, but this is a lot harder for you." She said deflecting the lasers he kept shooting at her. She would dodge it, absorb it, block it, or match it with a laser of her own. One of the times when she reflected the shot; it bounced back to him paralyzing him because he switched to a stun gun that time. She then walked up to where he was on the ground, completely paralyzed. She took her middle finger and her index finger from her right hand as they glowed purpled and drew a straight purple line on the wall behind him. She then took her hands and ripped the line open and created a doorway into the ghost zone. She then took her hand to help her whistle into the ghost zone. Not too long after, a ghost prison truck brought by Walker came, and out came the pale guy himself. Two ghost guards behind him opened the doors to the truck. Walker tossed her some ghost proof handcuffs and she placed them on Skulker's wrists. She then picked him up with not too much difficulty and she threw him into the back of the cop car. She wiped her hands together in satisfaction, Walker then saluted Haley and she saluted back but a more child like fashion. He got back into the cop car while the two men went into the front of the trick with the paralyzed Skulker and drove off. That's when Haley then closed up her portal and then turned around to see the ghost boy on the old mattress starting to reawaken again. She walked towards him and knelt down so that they were on the same eye level. He was fluttering his eyes open, he was also moaning from the pain.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked the ghost. His eyes were starting to focus. He saw her face under her hood. She had striking green blue eyes; light blue eye shadow, two black earrings in each ear, and a kind smile on her face. He had to admit, she was pretty, but oddly, he felt like this wasn't their first time meeting. He started to open his eyes a bit more.

"Yea, I think I'm okay. Thanks for, you know, saving my butt back there." He said kind of sheepishly. Haley slightly giggled at the remark and helped him up to his feet. You could then here some rustling behind some crates and two voices, one male and one female arguing over something. Haley got into a defensive pose but then the two people came out of hiding and they turned out to be just regular teenagers. When they turned to look the ghosts' way; they didn't scream or get scared; they just stood there staring for a bit.

"Uh, Danny, who's this?" The boy said. The boy who spoke was wearing a red berate, had dark skin, glasses, a yellow long sleeved shirt, cargo pants, and hiking boots and was also holing a PDA. The girl next to him you could tell by her outfit that she was Goth. She had short black hair and a bit was pulled back into a high half ponytail, she had very pale skin, and wore a black top with a purple oval on her chest, green and black plaid skirt, purple leggings with black boots. She just sort of started to scan Haley over. Danny then stepped in front of Haley and said,

"Guys, it's okay, this is…uh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" he said.

"I'm Ha-(cleared her throat trying to cover the fact she almost blew her secret) excuse me, The Ghost of Peace." She said sort of nervously as she removed her hood from her head to reveal her face more clearly.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Maggie said coming through the doorway. The ghost and his two friends watched Maggie as she ran to Haley's side. Haley didn't know what to say when she arrived, she didn't want to get busted and let this newbie ghost find out her secret.

"And this is my, um, my, assistant, Maggie." Maggie waved towards the three strangers.

"I'm Sam Manson, nice to meet you." The Goth girl now known as Sam said.

"And I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley." He said moving closer to Haley and Maggie smoothing his hand over his barrette and doing something weird with his eyebrows. Haley and Maggie were kind of getting a bit crept out. Sam then took Tucker by the arm and dragged him back to where he was before, restraining him. Haley and Maggie giggled quietly to themselves.

"And before I forget, I'm Danny Phantom; you've probably heard of me." he said sort of proud of it. Haley looked at him with a blank stare.

"Danny Phantom, hmm, sorry, doesn't ring any bells." She said. Danny's face then turned from proud and cocky to confused and surprised.

"You seriously haven't heard of me?"

"Can't say I have. Why, are you really famous or something?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that, have you heard of the Halfa?"

"You're a Halfa? I didn't know there was another Halfa?"

"Yup that's m-, wait what? What do you mean 'another Halfa'?"

"Well, you're not the only Halfa around here."

"Wait, you're a…"

"Yup, I'm a Halfa too." Danny's face was really shocked. He couldn't believe it; he finally met someone, just like him. Haley felt the same way, she's only met a select few of Halfas and they all turned out to be bad; but this Halfa to her seemed friendly. It was nice to know that there was another Halfa out there that was on the same side as her. They kind of started to check each other out for a couple of moments. Then after a long pause, they looked at each other and both said

"Whoa," Before they could talk more, Maggie nudged Haley's arm. Haley broke her stare with Danny and looked at Maggie. She pointed to her watch. It said 10:30. Haley started to have a bit of a mental break down. It was _way_ past curfew. Their parents were probably freaking out by now on the verge of calling the police. She looked back up to Maggie who looked really nervous and scared about what her parents were going to say.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all and all; but we got to be heading off now." Haley said while turning around to leave the warehouse. She linked hands with Maggie and was just about to take off when she felt something was clinging around her wrist. She couldn't move; so she looked back and saw Danny there and his hand around her wrist. He had a pleading look on his face. A face that Haley for some reason she couldn't ignore even if she tired.

"Wait, when will I see you again?" He asked her sounding a bit sad and now letting go of her wrist. Haley sighed and gave a small smile.

"Whenever another ghost shows up, I'll probably be there. So until then?" She said, also sounding a bit sad leaving him. Danny's face made her feel even guiltier leaving him in such a rush. Maggie couldn't stand watching this. It made her want to gag; but she tried not to show it.

"Come on! We need to go!" Maggie said tugging on Haley's arm harder and harder. She looked back quick giving Maggie the stare mentally saying 'Knock it off'.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go." She said while she started running, still not looking away from him. His eyes to her were just; so mesmerizing. Danny was thinking the same thing about her eyes. Haley quickly said bye to Danny, Tucker, and Sam and she flew into the air still holding onto Maggie and they both went intangible and flew through the wall and they were out of sight. Tucker's PDA then vibrated in his hands and Tucker looked down at it. It was the alarm.

"Hey Danny, we should be heading back too." He said to Danny; but Danny was in another world. He couldn't stop thinking about The Ghost of Peace. "Uh, Earth to Danny Phantom?" Tucker said walking up to Danny. "Dude, wake up." He then shook his shoulder and Danny finally snapped out of it, but still looked really spacey. "Man, you got it bad." Tucker said teasing Danny.

"Oh cut it out Tuck!" Danny said knowing exactly what he meant.

"Come on Danny," Sam started. "It's past our curfew, you're parents are going to kill you if you're late; again." She finished.

"Right," Danny said. He took a step away from Tuck and two light blue rings started to form around his torso. One ring went to the top half of his body and the other one went down his torso. When the two rings disappeared, a new person was standing where Danny Phantom used to be. This was Danny Phantom's true form, his human half, Danny Fenton. Danny was fifteen years old. He had messy raven hair that covered some of his forehead, a white T-shirt with red rims and a red oval in the center of his chest. He had light washed jeans and Nike sneakers. He continued with what he was saying. "Let's head on out of here." And Danny Fenton, Tucker, and Sam all walked out the warehouse door. When Danny was leaving, his head was filled with questions.

_Will I truly ever see The Ghost of Peace again? Is she really a Halfa and if she is; who is she? Do I know her? _He couldn't stop thinking about it. But he had to when he arrived at his house. He entered and saw that the lights were off. He went to where the switch was and turned the lights on. He was shocked at what he saw when he turned them on, every teenager's worst nightmare. What scared him was seeing the faces of his parents sitting on the couch looking straight at him; looking incredibly crossed with him.

_Oh boy, am I in trouble._


End file.
